1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor (IC) device including a rail amplifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices are being developed with increasingly larger screen sizes, the demand for display driver ICs (DDI) is increasing. To suppress an increase in heat generation of DDI chips, split rail amplifiers have been increasingly used as amplifier structures.
In a DDI employing a split rail amplifier, an n-channel metal oxide semiconductor (NMOS) transistor is formed in a P-type pocket well.
To form the NMOS transistor in the P-type pocket well in the DDI employing the split rail amplifier, a punch-through breakdown voltage between the P-type pocket well and a P-type substrate and a junction breakdown voltage between an N-type well and the P-type substrate must be simultaneously secured in a stable manner.